


The Stars are out tonight

by littleBrat13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, More as I continue, Romance, Slice of Life, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleBrat13/pseuds/littleBrat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>“Pretty, right?”</p><p>Levi turned to the owner of the voice, only to find a young teenage boy looking up the starry skies while comfortably leaning on the next nearby tree. It was awfully dark, but the moonlight shone brightly upon the boys’ face, giving Levi a generous sight of his fine features. </p><p>The boy then turned to him and gave him a warm smile.</p><p>  <i>“Yeah... very pretty...”</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

“There you are...” Levi sighed and his shoulders sagged in relief as he walked towards the young boy. Damn him. He was worried sick looking all over for him and here he is, peacefully lying down along a grassy clearing in the hills, overlooking the skies. “ _Tch_. I told you not to wear light clothing, didn’t I, shitface?” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he saw the boy wearing nothing but his all-time favorite old and worn-out red pajamas. He swore he couldn’t even count how many times he saw the boy wore those stupid pajamas. He keeps saying it matches his eyes or something.  _Tch_.

The boy just looked at him and pouted.

“Oh c’mon,  _old man_. Aren’t you becoming more like my mom every day?” The young boy slowly sat up, smiling, as Levi came closer to where he is.

“Say that again, shitty brat, and I’ll make sure you’ll borrow a stinking shitface from a donkey.” Levi said as he removed his jacket and draped it over the young boy’s shoulders.

The boy just chuckled and gently reached out to pull Levi’s arms, urging him to sit down beside him. Levi clicked his tongue but the boy just gave him innocent puppy eyes which made him sigh heavily. Fucking boy really knows how to manipulate an old man like him. He hesitantly sat down beside the boy and pulled him closer. “Eren... we need to go. It’s cold out here and you need to rest.”

The boy named Eren just smiled. “Just a little longer, Levi...”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was 3 years ago when Levi met Eren.

Before then, he was a - well, someone very unpleasant. Someone who lives in darkness, feeding by dirtying his hands. Someone buried so deep he could never seek redemption. Someone completely fallen, he could never obtain wings and fly freely. Levi was so sure then that while heaven might not exist, hell actually does. Because for fuck’s sake, he’s had enough of this hellish world.

Every day was like torture. Never did he have even a single drop of bliss. Sorrow and pain we’re the only feelings he knew and grew up in... But then one day, a rich bastard came to buy him as a slave. It was none other than Eren’s father – Grisha Jaeger. While Levi thought that the man was no different from his previous masters in the underworld, the man took him out of the darkness he’s in and showed him light. He was like a father to him. He fed and clothed him. Taught him certain things, gave him work and such.

On the other hand, even though they live in the capital, Grisha had a family in the suburbs. He visits them every month when he had no work. Levi doesn’t come with him but he knew quite fondly of them because he kept telling him stories of them. He knew that his beautiful wife was Carla, Mikasa was his adopted child, and his only child was named Eren and he was 10 years older than him. Though they haven’t met yet, Grisha assured him that one day, he’ll bring him to them, at the right time.

As years passed, he also learned some truths behind Grisha adopting him, and it’s all related to him being an  _Ackerman_ like his adopted child, Mikasa. Apparently, Ackerman’s were acquaintances of some sort. However, Levi couldn’t care any less of his exact reasons because for the first time in his life, he felt free and it was all because of that man.

Day by day he learned how to spread his wings. And if he were to describe his life currently, that would be: content, though he always felt that there always seems to be something amiss... That wasn’t a strange feeling though. Everything was already missing in his life before. But then the day came when Grisha took Levi to meet his family and it was followed by a condition he didn’t know will turn his life around:

_“Levi... I ask of you. Please take care of my son... Eren.”_

_~~~_

The first night of their arrival, the Jaeger house was already in an uproar because this Eren was nowhere to be found. With which even according to Carla, Grisha’s wife, happens actually most of the time... especially at night. Saying that though, she still kept running around in circles and wasn’t even the least thrilled upon seeing his husband and a not-so-complete-stranger on the doorsteps. On the other hand, sitting on the table was Mikasa, Grisha’s adopted daughter, who was completely calm but her eyes and glum expression told him otherwise.

Honestly though, Levi didn’t understand why and what are they so worried about. It’s not like this Eren’s 5. He’s not even a girl. Shitty brat must also have had it hard having an overbearing mother and sister.  _Tch_. Why not just let him be? If this happens all the time and he’s still whole by now, then they should just assume he likes to take a dump somewhere every night.

On that very moment though, Levi realized that the boy would be a big pain in the ass. And as always, he was right. The boy never ever missed the slightest chance to give him a headache. Strangely though... it was a sweet kind of pain...

“Levi, could you please help us search for him? He might not have wandered too far...” Eren’s mother said while handing him a phone. “Call us if you find him, and we’ll call you too if we already did.” Her voice practically told him that she was seriously panicking, she might pass out. “The lights of this house practically reach _a lot_ , so please follow it when getting back, so you won’t get lost.” After saying that, she didn’t even waste a single moment and rushed out the door. Grisha and Mikasa followed her, but they went separate ways afterwards to look for Eren.

Levi tucked the phone in the pockets of his jeans. “Even though you say that,” he muttered to himself while heading out the door, “I don’t even know how he looks like.”

~~~

It was dark, but Levi was walking under the comfort of the bright moon. He decided to search on the western part of the area which after a brief climb, seems to be leading up a huge hill. It wasn’t really a “climb” though, since the Jaeger’s house itself was actually built in an elevated area. It had this nice view of the ocean to the right and the village to the left. It was a nice spot, he thought. It seems like those places where you just wanna spend the rest of your life and die happily or something. He... likes it.

Reaching the hill, the brat was still nowhere to be found. Well, he _is_ searching in a hill after all. It’s not like people wants to go out at night to have fun on a hill or something. Feeling a bit tired, especially because of the trip earlier, he decided to sit down for a bit before going back. He sat down and leaned his back on a nearby tree while crossing his arms. _Tch._ This place is fucking dirty. He’ll be fucking dirty. _Shit_. Well, whatever, he’ll just need to scrub his clothes harder later. And him too. He’s gonna need _a lot_ of soap.

Lying there for a while, Levi never thought how calm and peaceful sitting down a dirty place would be. He was actually never the sentimental type but probably everything around him right now was having an effect on him. The night was very still. There was so little movement around him. The wind was gently blowing. The moon was bright and beautiful. And the skies... “Ho... so the stars are out tonight, huh?” Levi hummed as he looked up.

 “Pretty, right?”

Levi turned to the owner of the voice, only to find a young teenage boy looking up the starry skies while comfortably leaning on the next nearby tree, almost in camouflage. It was awfully dark, but the moonlight shone brightly upon the boys’ face, giving Levi a generous sight of his fine features.

The boy then turned to him and his lips formed a small upward curve. His eyes seem to sparkle as he looked at Levi, excitedly awaiting a response.

“ _Yeah... very pretty..._ ”

Hearing his response, the boy’s face lightened up and he gave Levi a genuine, warm smile. A gentle breeze blew and the boy’s messy hair danced along with it.

_And suddenly, there were butterflies..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oi, are you just gonna stare at me all day?” Levi’s brows twitched in annoyance as the boy named Eren sat beside him and did nothing but to stare at his face.

It was a cold morning and Levi was the first one to wake up in the household. He’d always been an early riser, it bugs him at times. Bringing a book with him, he went outside and sat on a bench just near the house. There was actually nothing to do in the suburbs. Grisha told him to take care of Eren, but he doesn’t actually know what he would do. Except for the fact that the boy was a bit of a troublemaker, there was no need for him to actually “take care” of him. Grisha and him only had a brief talk and he didn’t even spill out the details. He’ll just have to find out himself, especially when the man had already returned to the capital. Now, he’ll stay here for as long as he doesn’t know when without anything to do except for the part-time help Grisha arranged for him in the village hospital on weekends.

It hasn’t been long since he started flipping pages when Eren, wearing his red pajamas, came out and sat beside him. Really, what’s with that clothing? Levi’s been here for a week and he’d seen the boy wear those red pajamas interchangeably. After it’d been washed, he’d wear it every single time. It’s freaking dark red with a big cartoon character head or a human anatomy head, perhaps?, printed in front of the top. It doesn’t even look nice, or whatever.

The boy said nothing and just sat there, staring at his face.

“Oi. I asked you, didn’t I?” Levi snapped the book close, placed it on his lap and turned to Eren. “What do you want?”

Eren raised both of his hands to his chest. “Oh c’mon! What’s with the scary face, _old man_! You’ve been here a week already and you’re still like that?” Eren gave him a huge grin.

Levi clicked his tongue and glared at Eren. “Watch it if you don’t have a death wish.”

Levi noticed that Eren stopped still and seemed to be a bit taken aback. “I...”

The boy’s huge grin turned to a small, sad smile. He sighed heavily and then looked up the skies, his eyes wandering. Somehow, Levi seemed to regret what he said because the boy just looked so...sad. His eyes lost all its sparkle as it stare on empty space. “You may be right... I may have a death wish.” He whispered solemnly. He closed his eyes for a while as if feeling the wind touching his face. His messy dark-brown hair was gently dancing with the wind, seemingly trying to fly freely.

It was the first time Levi saw him like that. The boy wasn’t really the type that you’d take seriously. He was always wearing this shitty idiotic grin on his face every time, that you cannot tell whether he’s being serious or not. And Levi knows that too well now. The boy would always approach him every single fucking time ever since he got there. He was always talking and talking and talking, it gets kinda annoying. He would always joke around and get away with a smile. Even at that time when he first saw him, he escaped his mother’s rage quite exceptionally with just a playful hug. Never knew he’d see such sorrow from his eyes. What is it that would affect the boy so much..?

Levi saw the boy slowly open his eyes as he turned to stare at him once more. They locked gazes for a moment. He was wearing such pained expression that for once, Levi thought that the he was being serious. Not mere seconds though, a huge grin appeared in the boy’s face.

The boy puffed his cheeks playfully as he stuck out his tongue at Levi. “IN YOUR DREAMS!!!! LIKE I’D BE SCARED OF YOU, OLD MAN!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

*bonk* *bonk*

“YEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!” Eren yelped in pain as he held a hand to his head. Levi apparently hit him hard with his knuckles there.

“ _Tch_. You’re lucky I’m not in a bad mood.” Levi rubbed his temple. The guy is really giving him a headache.

Continuously caressing his aching head, Eren still smiled. “It’s because you’re so beautiful.”

“Huh?”

“You asked me why I was staring at you. And I said it’s because you’re so beautiful.” Eren said it quite boldly and innocently.

A deep crease formed on Levi’s forehead. “Don’t fuck with me, kid.” He scowled.

Eren chuckled. “But it’s true...” Eren’s eyes looked straight at him. The kid’s eyes... are really bright...and warm. It’s seems to be always looking far, wandering... but when it’s looking at you, it’s like you’re the only person on the world he sees. And once he really did look at you... you can’t do anything but to stare back. It’s inescapable... “You really are beautiful.”

_You really are beautiful..._

Levi felt flustered all of a sudden. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What the hell...? What... What’s he thinking...? It’s fucking weird... HE’s fucking weird... He stopped still, unsure of what to do or say. No one had said such a thing to him before... It’s not that he wanted to hear it... It’s just that... he had always hated himself. Nothing’s ever “beautiful” in his goddamn life. Being acknowledged by someone... is rather strange. He didn’t realize that it would feel... nice... and embarrassing... And include the annoying turns in his stomach too. It’s like a swirl of unfamiliar emotions... It kind of hurts...

 “Wo~ho!!!!” Eren suddenly snapped him back to his senses. “Is that a blush right there?” Eren poked a finger to Levi’s cheek and grinned. “Are you one of those _tsunderes_ , Levi?” The kid laughed out loud. He was seriously making fun of him.

Levi swatted his hands away from his face. “Continue and I’m really going to hurt you.” He made his tone as threatening as possible.

A tiny giggle escaped Eren’s lips. “Oh. _I wouldn’t mind_.” Eren pointed a finger to his own chest. “You practically own it now anyway.” Eren winked at him playfully. “You can hurt it any time you want, sugar.”

Damn, what a _shitty flirt._

Still, a small smile escaped Levi’s lips as he hummed: “ _Ho.... not bad.”_

~~~

Little did Levi know that his little encounter with this boy named Eren would change his life forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is my first actual Ereri fic series. hehe ^^  
> I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars or something. English is not really my native language.. :)
> 
> I was imagining Eren's house location to be a bit like this: http://www.google.com.ph/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fgallery2.wildwalks.com%2F255096.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wildwalks.com%2Fbushwalking-and-hiking-in-nsw%2Fsydney-harbour-south-side%2Fshakespheres-point-loop.html&h=768&w=1024&tbnid=6gmua-04mikycM%3A&zoom=1&docid=-oW1gEr-lQ6R9M&ei=u1u_U83JEdH3oASA8oK4Dg&tbm=isch&ved=0CCQQMygJMAk&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=673&page=1&start=0&ndsp=20
> 
> And this is how the path to the hill looks like: http://ipadnomads.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/DSC09779.jpg
> 
> Can't describe it well though, I'm really sorry... T^T
> 
> Anyway, I'm not really a good writer but I reaallly reaally just want to express my Ereri love. :))  
> Thanks for reading up to here!  
> Have a nice day! ^^


	2. Home

_I can still remember it... the first time he held me in his arms..._

*cough* *cough*

“Levi, are you sick?” Eren asked him across the dinner table, his eyes showing concern.

“No.” Levi replied dismissively as he continued to eat.

“Mwoh!! There you go again.” The boy said sulkily. “Won’t you just let us take care of you?”

 _Take care of him?_ As far as Levi is concerned, _he’s_ the one that _should_ take care of the brat. Even if he doesn’t know how that will happen. It’s fucking annoying doing something that you’re unaware of the purpose. It’s like walking blindly to some destination you don’t know where or even know what’s out there. He doesn’t even know where to start. What was Grisha really planning?

Suddenly, they heard a soft chuckle beside them. “You two get along well.” It was Eren’s mother, Carla, who was sitting just beside the boy.

Well, isn’t she strange? She calls this _getting along_?

“You tell him, Mom.” Eren playfully grinned. “Don’t we just get along naturally?” He placed a huge chunk of meat in his mouth and continued with a muffled voice. “I keep telling him we’re a perfect pair but he keeps shutting me out.”

 “Really?” Carla was still giggling. “Well, I’m just glad my Eren is happier now.” She looked at Eren gently and ruffled the boy’s hair. Soon, her smile faded a bit. “But... don’t overdo it, okay?”

They were interrupted by sudden loud clatters of cutlery being tossed aside. “I’m done eating.” That was Mikasa. She’s glaring at Levi. Obviously, she’s not yet done eating. Her food was even barely touched. The girl also probably did the noise on purpose. Mikasa had never been friendly at him since day one. She’d always give him the stink-eye whenever she had the chance. She was especially agitated whenever Eren follows him around. She has this menacing aura whenever Eren talks to him or even smiles at him. He doesn’t know what her actual reasons may be, but it’s evident that it’s because of the young boy. And it _would_ surprise him if that isn’t the case.

~~~~

After dinner, Levi was preparing to return to his room. His eyes feel a little blurry and he feels unusually dizzy and warm. What did that fucking _shitty glasses_ did to him?

Yesterday, Levi went to the village hospital where he’ll be a part-time help. There was this crazed doctor called Hanji who almost injected some kind of serum to him. Is that even legal? Anyway, she keeps saying its safe and a bunch of bullshit, but his patience run out so he gave her a good whack. _Literally_. But instead of bursting with rage, this Hanji laughed out loud, called him interesting and said “It’s nice to meet you. Let’s work well together from now on.” with high-level of enthusiasm.

Well, he didn’t give the doctor a chance to even be a meter close from him anymore after that, but who knows what other things that crazy woman is capable of? _Tch_.

“Hey.” A voice interrupted Levi in the hallway to his room. It wasn’t the least friendly at all. “Can we talk?” _Mikasa_.

“What do you want?” Levi asked in his usual unwelcoming tone.

Mikasa’s brows twitched. “I’ll keep it short.” Her face remained stoic. “Don’t do this to Eren.” Her eyes showed no signs of wavering. “Don’t be too close... but don’t stay away. Don’t make him happy... but also, don’t make him sad.” Her voice seems to crack during those last lines. “I can tell... Eren really likes you. But... he can’t handle this. _I_ can’t handle this.” Mikasa looked down. “Eren’s still young... And I tried really hard to protect him.. Just... don’t mess it up...” After those words, Mikasa left without even waiting for his response.

What she meant, Levi doesn’t actually know. Strangely though, what Levi seemed to hear and remember from her words was just _‘Eren really likes you’. Shit._ The hell’s wrong with him. Well, whatever. He’s too tired and dizzy to think about that right now.

Levi continued to his room and let himself fall on the bed. Slowly, his eyes closed... and for the first in the longest time, he _dreamt_...

_He dreamt of a woman carrying a young boy in her arms. She had long black hair and warm gray eyes. Her skin was pale and her body was slender. “Levi~~~” She giggled, kissing the bridge of the child’s nose. “My Levi loves me the most, right?”_

_The child was giggling. “Of course!! I only love mama~~” The child said, his cheeks puffing with pride. “My mama is the only one in the world I love!!”_

_The lady laughed happily. “Mwoh~ My Levi is so adorable!!!” She kissed the child playfully on several parts of his face. “Of course, I only love Levi too...!!!” She then cuddled him lovingly..._

_The scene then shifted to a night in a dark alley._

_“I’m giving him to you.” The lady Levi saw earlier said, talking to an intimidating man with a muscular frame. This time, there was no hint of any warmth in her voice. “I don’t need him anymore.” Her expression was blank as she shoved the boy she was holding to the same man she was talking to._

_The boy rushed back to the lady, bursting in tears, and gripped her clothing. “Ma-ma... uwaaa... D-don’t leave me...” The lady continued getting him off of her. The boy grabbed her leg tight, saying “I’ll promise to be a good boy...*sniff* So please... don’t leave me...!!”_

_The lady shoved him off violently and he tumbled on the ground. “Get off!!! You’re a nuisance to me!!” She screamed. “I don’t want you anymore.” She started walking off. “I’m not your mom anymore.”_

_The boy still cried and cried as the guy grabbed him brusquely. “I’ll be good... Mama... Don’t leave me... Please...!!!! I want to be with you!!!”_

_“Very well.” The man grinned as he turned away holding the child. “Don’t show your face to us ever again, bitch.”_

_The child protested and cried as he repeatedly yelled and yelled. But his words were never heard... It just got lost in the darkness... She was never there anymore... And she will never ever be..._

_The scene shifted again to a dark and cramped room on an underground hideout._

_Levi saw the child once again and he noticed that he grew taller. He just sat in that dark room, staring at an empty space, looking all swollen and beat up. He had bruises all over and he’s really dirty. There were trails of tears on his cheeks indicating that he’d been crying. “Mama... Please help me.” He whispered as he caressed his bruised arm. “It’s painful...” Droplets of tears fell on his cheeks once more. He tried to wipe them off, but more and more streamed down his face. “Even crying is painful...”_

_“Oi.” A voice by the door interrupted the child. “Eat, you piece of shit.” The man brought a tray with a single piece of bread and a glass of water. It was the same man whom his mom gave him to that night at the dark alley. His father. “Tch.” He sound disgusted as he placed the tray on the ground. “You didn’t eat the ones from before? Hah.... What a pain...” He paused for a while but then laughed cynically as he eyed the other trays lying around. “Hahahahahahaha. Are you trying to follow that bitch now, piece of shit?” His statement made the child stood up abruptly. The man observed him and continued laughing as if everything entertains him. “Like mother like son. Both ungrateful, suicidal bitches.”_

_“What do you mean?” The child was shivering, but wasn’t aware whether it was from the cold, or from the fear that suddenly crept inside of him._

_“Oh...” The man grinned. “I’m sorry... I thought you would already know.” The man said sarcastically as he turned his back. “That bitch is already dead.” He heard him giggle once more. ”Serves her right...” And he closed the door, locking the child again in utter darkness._

_The child was dumbfounded. He found himself falling on his knees. That man’s final words echoed in his mind. Tears spilled from his eyes. He wanted to scream but words won’t come out. He wants to cry harder. He wants to hurt himself. He wants to die..._

_If she’s dead... then why’s he still there...? There’s no point in him being alive anymore..._

_Everything’s painful... “Mama...” He clutched a hand to his aching chest. “Mama...”_

“Levi!!! LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Panicking taps woke Levi up. Eren’s worried face greeted him. “I... I...” He was struggling for words. “You were... I just...”

Levi slowly sat up. A wet towel fell from his forehead. He grabbed it and realized that Eren acted on his own again. The basin was even there at the bedside drawer and there was even a bowl of steaming hot porridge and a glass of water in the table near the sofa. There were rags everywhere, telling Levi that the brat must be _really_ clumsy to have spilled water all over the place. _Tch_. _How messy._

The wall clock told Levi that it’s already 4 in the morning. _Why was this brat still awake?_

“Levi...” The brat slowly reached out both hands to his face. Levi didn’t make any effort to swat his hands or anything like that. He was too tired. Physically, mentally and emotionally. His memory of the dream was still so vivid. Every bit of it felt like it happened again. He was tired... so tired... The brat’s palms covered both his entire cheek; his thumb caressing the area near the edge of his eyes. Levi then realized that he’d been crying when he woke up. The brat... was gently wiping it.

Strangely, Levi felt a sense of comfort. A different kind of comfort. It’s not the surreal ones that _‘makes anything go away’_ for a while. It’s the kind of comfort that makes him just wanna burst into tears because he knows that there’s someone who’ll listen and stay with him.

“Oi... Why are you doing this?” Levi asked. The question didn’t just mean _‘Why is he wiping his tears?’_ or something. It meant everything else. EVERYTHING.

Eren smiled bitterly. “Levi... is in a lot of pain... right?” He softly removed his own hands from his face. “Even though I can’t understand anything...” He held Levi’s hand and caressed it with his thumb, his bright, warm eyes looking straight at him. “I want you to know that... You can depend on me... Cry on me... I won’t leave... I’ll stay right here...”

That’s right, Levi understands it now... Surreal comfort says ‘ _It’s okay. Don’t cry._ ’ but this kid... says _‘Cry all you want, I’ll stay with you.’_ It felt warm... and reassuring. Like a part of his burden was being carried. Like he’d never be alone again.

He never thought that someone would tell him the exact words he so desperately needs to hear... The exact words he wants to listen to... Not today... Not tomorrow, not forever. He always thought that nothing in this cruel world is ever beautiful. Everything is a facade. Everything is an illusion. But this brat... shows him... how beautiful the world could really be. His eyes tell him how precious his own feelings could be. And his warmth, tells him how wonderful being with someone truly means...

Tears suddenly threatened to fall.

“I...” Levi found himself sobbing. “I... She...” Droplets of tears fell one by one. “I was... I...”

Levi found himself being wrapped tight around Eren’s arms. He didn’t complain and continued to sob.

“It’s painful, Eren... it’s painful...” He gripped the back of Eren’s shirt. He cried and cried in his arms... And he felt safer than anywhere he’d ever been...

Levi never knew what _home_ was. Given that though, he felt that he’d finally found home. And that home would be this place right here. Right now. He didn’t want to let go... And he won’t...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I think it's a bit short? Heehee..  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! <3


	3. In the Hill (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long...
> 
> Last few months, I had a certain dilemma. It's about a shitty dumbass guy. And I can't really afford to write sweet, sappy scenes...  
> But I'm fine now. I'm just laughing it off. Mwahahaha.  
> He could just go to hell or whatever. :))
> 
> Anyway, it's not much but thanks for reading this fic! ♥

_There are times when you wish you could just turn back time... Relive and cherish those moments which matter, right before you were still unaware of how fast the clock ticks..._

“O C’mon...” Eren pouted comically. “Don’t make that face, _old man_. I won fair and square didn’t I?”

Levi gave Eren one last glare before he strode down the slope towards the village entrance. “Shut the fuck up, kid.”

Eren’s eyes grew wide. “Mwoh~!!! Don’t do that!” He followed carefully behind him, still unable to keep his mouth shut. “That’s dangerous!!”

_Stupid brat_.

Lesson learned. Never _ever_ attempt to make bets with cunning dipshits. Levi can’t believe he lost in such a stupid game. More so, he can’t even believe he agreed to it in the first place. _Fuck_.

He had to give the boy credits though. That manipulative piece of shit really knows where to hit him. He knows what to say and do. Levi doesn’t know how or why but he does... _Oh he does_... and his blood had been boiling ever since he realized that yesterday...

“EREN~!!!!!!!!!!!” A blond boy came running towards them, giving Eren a bear hug. Grinning wide, looking really ecstatic to see the brat.

Eren chuckled as he patted the boy’s back. “It’s good to see you too, Armin!!”

The boy named Armin was giggling as he clung to him. “You didn’t say you were com-” He stopped midsentence as he noticed Levi and broke free from the hug. He stared at Levi so intently as if confirming something then turned back to Eren as he said, “ARE YOU SERIOUS NOW, EREN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! SO HE’S REAL?!?!??!?! HE’S REALLY REAL?!?!?” He exclaimed excitedly, bouncing even.

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, confused.

Armin smiled. “You’re Levi, right?” He offered a hand to him. “I’m Armin, Eren’s bestfriend. He’s told me _a lot_ about you.” Levi shook his hand, still perplexed.

Levi glanced at Eren. “Oi Eren. Talkin’ shits, I see?”

Armin raised both of his hands to his chest. “Oh no. No. You must be misunderstanding something. You see-” His words were cut off by Eren covering his mouth with his hands. The brat then dragged him away from Levi and whispered something he can’t hear. _Damn brat_. It seems like they’re arguing and it annoys the hell outta him that the blond boy kept looking his way every time the brat seems to say something that shocks him. _Just what the hell?_

Soon enough, both of them came back, pulling each others sleeves.

“Now, now.” Eren draped an arm on both of his and Armin’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go in now?” He said quite excitedly. “I want you to meet our children.”

~~~

“Eren!! Eren!! Look!!!”

“Eren!!! Here! Let’s go here!!!”

Levi and Armin watched as Eren got buried in a crowd of children. Armin was just chuckling as the boy got yanked around. He seemed really happy though, laughing out loud and giving comments to each of the children like:

_“Oh~ho~ho!!! Thomas got taller doesn’t he?”_

_“Wohoo! Franz mah man!!”_

_“Mina! You cut your hair? Tell me if one of these boys is hitting on you, ok???? I’ll give them a good whack!”_

etc. He’s like a little kid having fun with his playmates. He looked kinda... cute.

The place where they are right now is actually an orphanage. Of all the places they’d visit, Eren chose the orphanage. It’s actually a bit surprising. Well, mostly because the boy always messes around, so this side of his was completely unexpected.

Afterwards, Eren got dragged into another room. Probably something like the playroom. Eren was motioning for them to follow but they decided to leave them be for a while. Looks like the kids missed the boy so much; they’d just get in the way if they followed now.

“So, Eren’s been visiting here a lot?” Levi asked Armin who was still smiling while looking at the scene before them.

“Yeah... Eren likes kids, you know? He visits most of the time with Mikasa... You know Mikasa, right?” The blond boy glanced at him. After receiving a reassuring nod from him, he continued. “She’s pretty protective of Eren though. Scares the kids sometimes.”

Levi snorted. “I get what you mean.”

Armin laughed. “Looks like you’re getting some hate from her too.” The blond boy ushered him to a sofa just beside them, where they sat. “Don’t hold it against her though... I kinda understand her...” He smiled sadly, looking down the floor. “I also wish I could do something for Eren too...” He sighed.  “I just feel so useless...”

Levi just observed him. It’s been bothering him for a while now that all the people around Eren almost feel like they want to protect him from something. It’s true that the kid _is_ a bit clumsy and a troublemaker at that, but aren’t they a bit overreacting? Even at home, the kid wasn’t even allowed to do something. It’s either Carla or Mikasa would stop him _and_ do it for him. Everything he does requires permission. It’s a bit suffocating... But the brat... just laughs it off with a sad glint in his eyes. Levi just doesn’t get it...

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m doing it again~!!” Armin tried his best to sound lively. “Anyway, I never thought I’d see you for real. I thought he was with Mikasa again when I saw you guys from afar.”

Levi sat up straight. “I’ve been wondering about how you knew me.” The boy seemed a bit surprised by his question. Levi cleared his throat. “I mean, I’ve just been here for a month, and you haven’t seen Eren for a month, right? I don’t see him talk to the phone either.”

“Oh... You’re pretty popular among the 104th - Our class batch, I mean.“ Armin chuckled. “You see, when we were little kids, a lot of girls really like Eren. But he drives them away saying he already has a _bride_.“ The blond leaned comfortably against the sofa. “Then he has this archenemy named Jean who took his wallet. And there he found a younger picture of you.”

“A picture... of me?” Levi whispered, his eyes wide. Armin nodded in confirmation. “T-then...?”

The blond then shrugged his shoulders. “And then well, bullies... He told everyone in class and they all made fun of him after that, because you know - his _bride_ is actually a boy.” He sighed as he stretched his legs. “Eren didn’t mind them though. He even boasts about how pretty you are to those who tease him. Kinda cute, now that I remember.” Armin chuckled softly.

The blond boy raised his head and his eyes grew reminiscent as it stares on empty space. “Our Eren always had that obsession with beautiful things... But never in forever did he claim anything beautiful other than the stars... And it really surprised me when he boasted about you being _‘beautiful’_.” He smiled sadly. “To be honest, I was actually a bit jealous.”

Levi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t even know where to start being surprised. His picture on his wallet? Him being his _‘bride’_? Him being proclaimed _‘beautiful’_ to his whole fucking class? _What the actual fuck?_  

It’s... weird... He feels something welling up his chest but he wasn’t sure if it was happiness, warmth, embarrassment or whatever. All he knows is that he wanna punch the kid in the face later for making him feel strange emotions. It feels like his heart was an overblown balloon that will pop anytime. It hurts... but differently... He doesn’t know anymore... _Shit..._

Armin then abruptly sat up straight, his expression horrified. “And then!!!!! That Jean I mentioned a while ago, he tried to court Eren years later!! But Eren flatly refused him, saying he doesn’t like dudes... We were all like _‘WHAT???’_ So, we confronted him and asked if in reality, he really likes women.” He sighed once again. “And he said no!!!! That got us really confused...”

A crease formed on Levi’s forehead.

“But then again, soon enough, we realized that Eren hadn’t really thought much about his sexuality. He just likes you, is all... I admire him on that, you know?” The boy’s eyes shone with respect. “This world will try to dictate what they think is right and what not. But Eren doesn’t let that affect him and sets his own standard. It’s not about liking men or women... Your heart doesn’t have a mind on its own to process that. It beats for who it beats. It seeks for who it seeks. It loves who it loves...” He turned to Levi and grinned.

They suddenly heard loud footsteps coming closer to where they are. “Mwoh~!!!! Don’t seduce him Armin!!!” It was Eren, moping like a little kid. He probably noticed their disappearance so he came to get them. “I’m so jealous!!!! >.<” He sat in between them prattling and squirming.

Armin just laughed. “Oh Eren. I wasn’t taking him away from you.” He leaned his head on his shoulder. “He’s the one that’s taking you away from me...”

That statement stopped Eren from squirming. He turned to Armin and rolled his eyes, “Oh C’mon Armin! The same drama again??” He chuckled. Armin just smiled at that.

“But Eren you-”

“Oh oh oh!!!!” Eren stopped him. “Let’s not talk about it ok?” Armin sighed sadly. “Cause I have a mission to acomplish!!!!” He then stood up and pulled Levi’s arm. “C’mon. I’ll introduce you to our children!!! ♥”

“Fuck you.” Levi just replied, unfazed.

“But... But...” Eren once again showed those innocent puppy eyes he hated the most. _Fuck_.

In the end, Levi can’t do anything but to follow everything he says. Armin just followed them, giggling every time.

~~~

_Extra:_

It was general cleaning day and Eren being the sly ass he is, saw this as an opportunity and proposed a deal Levi can’t dare refuse: A cart of cleaning supplies and a month of cleaning spree Eren will do himself.

If he wins though, he’s gonna have Levi for a whole day. Levi wasn’t sure what the brat meant but he was confident that he can take whatever the kid throws at him and so he considered.

It was a simple fucking question-and-answer game wherein the person asked should _never_ answer ‘No.’ The person just have to answer quickly and that’s it. Because it’s that simple, Levi swore that the brat will offer his sorry ass after this game’s over. On the other hand, Eren also pledged that the old man will eat his words. And so... that’s how the game began.

Eren was smiling widely as he asked “So, do you like me?”

Levi realized that this was the brat’s plan all along. Unfortunately though, he will not fall for his trap. “Yes, I like you.” He answered as quickly as possible.

He saw a blush crept up the boy’s face and it was his turn to grin.

Eren cleared his throat. “W-well, uhm, do you think I’m quite a looker?” He followed up quickly though he was a bit flustered.

“I do love your eyes.” Levi answered in monotone.

“Do you think you can fall in love with me?” He followed up quickly.

“Whoever says I might not be right now?” He grinned, satisfied seeing the boy shrink.

The blush on Eren’s face seems to be getting darker and darker. “Then, will you spend your life forever with me?”

_Tch_. _Bold plan, brat_. Levi decided to teach the boy a lesson for messing with him. He chuckled without humor. “Forever is a very selfish word, brat.” He locked his gaze on him. “Everybody will eventually leave no matter what their reasons may be...” He sighed. “With that being the case, no matter how short-lived it might be... I’d be glad to spend my every breath with you until the day we part...”

Levi surprised even himself. _What the fuck?_

The boy averted his gaze and shyly looked away. Silence filled the room.

Levi cleared his throat to hide his discomfort. “...So. Do I win now?”

Eren timidly scratched the end of his nose as he looked back at him. “Ehhh... I can’t win you, all right...” He sulked and looked down. “Mwoh~!! I was supposed to make you all flustered...!!! ...But it seems I got the opposite...” The boy then turned to look at him in the eye again and smiled regrettably. “You already played this game, haven’t you?”

Levi annoyingly shut his eyes. “No. But I kinda get where you’re going so I just played along.”

At the same moment, Eren laughed and afterwards screamed a loud _‘YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’_

Just then, Levi realized what the brat was so happy about. _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ “YOU FUCKING CHEATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

And that was how Levi was dragged into the village, a sore loser.


	4. In the Hill (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm sorry I'm super late!!! ^^
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! ♥

_If this continues... I..._

 

“What now, brat?” Levi lifelessly said as he let Eren drag him around.

The little shit was serious about having him _for a day_. It’s 11:15 pm, still, no signs that he’s about to let him go... Damn... those kids at the orphanage already gave him enough headaches. What is it now?

The boy glanced at him and grinned like an excited little child. “Just a little longer, Levi...!!!”

_Well, whatever._

Just get this shit over with...

....is what he wants to say, but what the fuck?

Levi knew exactly where he plans on bringing him and he’s not the least thrilled with every matching step they took leading there. Two words: _THE HILL_. Ugh... Like, seriously? What’s his issue with _the fucking hill_? If it’s stargazing, he _could_ try to understand... but for crying out loud, there are no stars tonight...!!! _Urrggghhh_... The moonlight can’t even reach them well because of the tall pine trees blocking it. If he’d known better, he should have come prepared. They’re probably in the deeper part of the forest and the brat only brought a tiny lantern which can even compare to the light of a smartphone. To think that Eren even dropped by their home to get some “supplies” only to appear with that ball of light and a small bag which probably just contain a bag of chips.

Anyway, he just can’t understand the boy’s idea of _fun_. Why can’t he just bring him some place nice? Like a restaurant. Or a concert. Or an amusement park. Some place romantic. Wait... Did he just say _romantic_? Oh what the hell... He’s beat!!!! And _Earth to Levi_!!! They’re in the _suburbs_! A big Ferris wheel doesn’t seem to fit the picture, more or less some gothic rock band with flashy outfits.

 “Were here!!!!!!!!!” Eren cheerfully declared.

“You better have some-” Levi stop midsentence as he unintentionally gasped upon catching a glimpse of the subject of the brat’s excitement.

 _Oh_ _god_...

It was pitch black yet, all over the place were crowds of thousand glowing lights, illuminating the forest in absolute beauty. Appearing and disappearing in synch, dancing and frolicking in the trees and bushes, they twinkle as if matching his own heartbeat.

It was _breathtaking_... Like a scenery directly taken from a fantasy novel...

It’s as if stars were settling on Earth...

“Fireflies.” Eren whispered. “Every year around this time, swarms gather in this area to mate.” He winked at him then scanned them both. “Ooops. Can’t disturb them with these.” He lifted the small lantern and blew the light off. “Shy creatures.” He proceeded in checking the both of them for “distractions” and after being seemingly satisfied, he knelt and placed a handkerchief to where they stood. “Sit ‘ere for a while.”

Levi’s legs were already aching from the long walk so he obliged without any complaints or sarcasm which he normally does and just returned his attention back to the fireflies.

It was really beautiful...

Turns out Eren really knows what he's doing. He was never the sentimental type, but this... 

What he feels... It’s really hard to express in words...

_Seeing it with your own eyes is really different... Isabel... Farlan..._

Little did he notice that he was already drifting into a wave of nostalgia...

_“You party-pooper!!!” The girl in the pigtails pouted as she glared at him._

_The boy beside her laughed. “Yeah Levi! Are you really a child?”_

_“I’m saying there’s nothing fun in seeing a field of flowers.” Levi kept a singular, disinterested tone. “Or watching a meteor shower. Or playing on the river. Or whatever you just said.”_

_The girl hastily got up on her feet. “What’s wrong with you??”_

_“Isabel...” The boy beside her also stood up and placed a hand to her shoulder. “Leave him be.”_

_“But Farlan...” The girl named Isabel sadly looked at him._

_The boy named Farlan smiled at her. “If he thinks that way, then we’ll make him see differently!!!” He then looked at Levi. “How’s that Levi?” He grinned. “Once we get out of here, we’ll show you something nice and beautiful!!!”_

_Isabel also returned to her usual proud smile. “Yeah!!! Seeing and experiencing things by yourself would be much much much more fun!!”_

_Levi looked at both of their determined faces and smirked. “Heh. Whatever.”_

_Never did he realize though how deeply he really wanted them make him see differently... till then..._

_“No. Don’t do it, Levi!!!” Isabel was close to tears as her grip on Levi’s shirt tighten._

_Levi kept calm. “There’s no choice, isn’t there? Don’t you want to get out of here?”_

_Farlan held both of his shoulders. “WE will all get out of here! There has to be another way!!!”_

_Levi gently removed all their hands. “Listen. The plan didn’t work but it hasn’t failed yet. Don’t worry; the old guy will not kill me because I’m his son.” That last sentence left a sour taste in his mouth. “I will distract them, and you sneak out. I’ll make it out too... I promise...” He didn’t mean that last part though... He’s not really sure what’s going to happen to him next... But he had to at least let the both of them escape... There’s no turning back now._

_From their hiding place, they can hear several of his father’s men talking and rushing from places to places._

_Levi rested one hand on each of their shoulder. “You will still show me something beautiful, right?” He grinned. “You WILL do that. You have to. Promise me.”_

_“But...!!!”_

_“Promise me.”_

_“W-we promise.”_

_“Good.” Levi gave them a sincere smile as a parting gift. He made his resolve after seeing both of their determined faces once again. He took a deep breath, rushed out and ran as fast as he can to lure the men._

_As expected of idiots, all of them in sight really did follow him yelling “There!!!!!”. Oddly, Levi didn’t feel any fear or regret..._

_He was... relieved..._

_He was ready to face whatever’s coming next... He just needs more time for them... Please... Just more time... Just a little more time..._

_All until the scream of a young girl._

_That moment... He lost all his will..._

_He stopped and everything around him also seemed to stop..._

_...Why...?_

_Immediately, he was caught by the men... And was brought to his father... He thought that he’d gone deaf for he couldn’t hear anything... or feel anything at that._

_He only returned to his senses the moment he saw the two children in front of him. They had this scared, tearful expression._

_...Why...?_

_“You haven’t learned anything, have you, Son?” The man in front of them placed great emphasis on that last word. He continued blabbering but Levi couldn’t hear anything more. He just stared at Isabel and Farlan’s terrified expressions._

_Just then, he felt a hard object hitting him on the head. He fell on the floor and felt dizzy. “Listen when I’m talking to you.”_

_“Levi!!!” Isabel rushed to him as she cried. “You’re bleeding!!!”_

_Levi still managed to keep his consciousness from fading. He looked at his father in the eye._

_“You won’t ever learn like this, my dear son. Tsk tsk.” His father grinned like a maniac. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you the hard way.” He raised his gun._

_Soft whispers echoed on Levi’s ears. “Our promise...”_

_“We’re sorry... Levi...”_

“Levi... LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Eren’s voice snapped him back to his senses. “...Something wrong...?” He glanced back at him and found him lying down comfortably on his side, on a blanket he placed on the ground. He asked so cutely that Levi thought he looks like a whimpering little puppy with big round eyes, asking for a treat.

“...Nothing...” Levi replied in a soft tone that soon got lost in the wind.

 Eren pondered for a moment and gave him a sad smile. “Come ‘ere” He spread his arms wide, reaching out to his direction.

For a brief moment, Levi had the strongest urge to just jump into his arms for comfort but felt that it would just break him even more... So...no... “Whatever.” He returned to the fireflies.

He heard Eren click his tongue. “Then...” There were suddenly shuffling sounds coming from him, probably searching his bag for something. As if there’s _something_ in there. “If I show you something beautiful, would you come here and join me?”

Levi’s eyes widen and felt his heart leapt a little at the familiarity of his words. He peeked at him. “What did you say?”

Eren didn't say a word. He stood up and gave him a what seems to be like a framed screen. This fitted in _there_?!?!? It looks like a miniature screen door, probably 14”x12”, wherein the frame is made from wood, and the screen it encases is... well, a normal one, nothing special. Other outstanding characteristics or _any_ other characteristics at all: None. It even smells funny like a mixture of all kinds of smells that you can’t even process if it actually smells good or bad. _What the fuck, Eren?_

Levi annoyingly raised his eyebrows at him. “Are you kidding me?”

Eren put a finger to his own lips. “Shhh. Don’t move, okay? Just hold it still for a while.” He winked and returned back to his original position in the blanket, fidgeting, as if he was excitedly waiting for something. "If you find it beautiful, that means you lost, okay?"

Levi grudgingly held the screen still, muttering curses under his breath. “Remind me to skin you later, you stinking shitface.”  The boy just giggled.

Right then, a firefly came to rest on the middle part of the screen. Another one followed. And another one. And another one. After some time, numerous fireflies were already settling on it. Just then, Levi noticed that the fireflies weren’t just randomly sticking on the screen but appear to be specifically aligning themselves over a pattern. It was... a beautiful pattern of overlapping wings... It wasn’t that perfect, probably because the frame was too small to make a firefly canvas, but you can still clearly see the intended shape. It was like magic. Like a portrait painted in glowing lights...

But how come Eren knows this pattern...? It was a pattern he drew as a kid... when he was still stuck _there_. It was his only symbol of hope... A symbol of a dream to fly freely in the skies, with nothing to hold him down.

He suddenly felt a little warm inside. Like reminiscing a part of your childhood and remembering feelings that go along with it that you’d long forgotten. His lips formed a little smile.

“You should smile more often...” Eren interrupted him with a look of admiration. “I... like it...” Then he started fiddling with the ends of his bangs. It was his own gesture of saying he’s shy. It’s... kinda cute...

Levi brought the screen with him as he stood. He gently placed it on the ground just beside the blanket and joined the boy. He wasn't even sure how the brat did the "magic" thingy... probably something to do with that horrible smell... Ugh... but he had to admit... it was really beautiful... “Okay... I lost.” He said in monotone as he comfortably lay beside him. The boy just giggled once again.

He glanced at the boy. _Something beautiful, huh..._

_Heh. You don't understand, Eren..._

_The moment I first saw you... I already lost..._

Levi removed his gaze from him. “Anyway, good job bringing a short blanket, you doof. We could _really_ fit in here.” He sarcastically commented but soon regretted it. The damn brat would just probably tease him again like: _“It’s okay, you’re also short.”_ or _“I brought it with you in mind.”_ Or something like that. _Fuck_. Just get on with it.

However, the boy’s answer surprised him. “I did it on purpose...” His voice trailed off seeming like a whisper. “So I could be this close to you...”

“What?!?” Levi turned to face him in instinct only to find himself _literally_ in face-to-face with him.

_Too close..._

All of a sudden, he became conscious of the proximity between their bodies and faces. He could already feel his warmth... and smell the scent of his breath... cherry and mint...

He wanted to say something, but couldn’t...

Eren slowly placed a hand on his left cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “I said... I did it on purpose.” His voice was soft and gentle. His eyes tender. As if he was being too careful of breaking a very fragile glass right in front of him. “So I could be this close to you.” He stared right into his eyes. “And... touch you... like this...”

Levi felt his stomach do little painful turns. Strangely... he liked the warm feeling of his hand on his cheek. And he hated himself for feeling that way. _The fuck is this...?_ “Eren... I...” He slowly closed his eyes.

“I..?” Eren repeated.

"..."

"I...?"

Levi’s eyes flapped open. “I will skin you alive and sell all your internal organs, you fucking moron...” Levi said, his tone not matching his words, screaming apathy. “How dare you touch my face... Your hands are fucking dirty, you twat. I’ll kill you.”

“Pffffffft.” Eren held a hand to his mouth trying to stifle a laugh. After a while he gave in and laughed wholeheartedly. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

*bonk* *bonk*

“YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Eren yelped after Levi hit him hard on the head.

“The fuck are you laughing at???” Levi annoyingly said.

Eren continued caressing the top of his head with a smile. “I just thought that you truly are precious... Levi...”

Giving Levi no time to react, the kid suddenly draped an arm over him.

“Wha-?!?! Do you really want me to kill you?!??!?!?!?!?”

“It’s cold...” He grinned. “And I’m warm.” He hugged him playfully and imitated a child’s voice. ”I’m just concerned with your health. Won’t you let this sweet guy hug you?" He snuggled closer to him. His voice turned serious. "Let's stay like this a little longer... Levi...”

“Fuck you, Jaeger...”

A wide smile appeared on the brat's face. “Oh my, an aggressive one, are we?” He laughed. “I’d love that too, sugar. But let’s take things one step at a time, okay?” He winked at him.

“....”

_YEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

~~~~~

In the end, Eren really did manage to hug him for a while, with a few lumps, bruises and some broken bones...

But oh well, he was still very happy... ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really confident with this one... I'll try to do better next time :)
> 
> I was thinking of the Tennessee fireflies for this chapter. Hehe... ^^
> 
> Except I haven't seen them and I haven't been there, yet... OTL  
> I'm not even nowhere near the globe to there.. XD  
> But I really do want to go after seeing pictures and blogs... ♥  
> Someday though...♥
> 
> And oh. I didn't make any explanations about the "magic" thingy. But Eren supposedly made the pattern with tree sap almost similar to firefly pheromone. That's why the fireflies were attracted to it. I'm not sure if that exists though. hohohohohohoho XD  
> A scene on Detective Conan inspired me for that and I searched for it but can't find anything (I think I haven't searched enough though XD).
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day! ^^
> 
> P.S. You might also be wondering about the Part 1 and Part 2 on the title when Part 1 didn't include the Hill at all. Well, it's because this was supposedly just one chapter cause it happened on the same day. But that would be too long, I guess? So I divided it and named it the same to indicate "same-day-ness". Does that make any sense? OTL. I'm weird, I know, I'm sorry. T^T
> 
> Cherry and mint is because of Eren's favorite chewing gum. Heehee. Also my favorite chewing gum in real life. :D


	5. Levi is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I know I promised last time. So I won't make any promises now. ^^
> 
> I was unmotivated the last time and well, a little busy... But I don't intend to make any excuses. T^T
> 
> I was actually planning on not continuing this cause I think my writing's shitty. But I love Ereri so much, I just cannot... And holy sh*t after that chapter 70 came out I was like ASHSJDDKDHSKSLSHSBSJFKJDJEHSYWIEVDKXOXHBSJDJXDOXJDHSZHSGSKSJDHJSKS!!! *hyperventilanting* *whale noises* Bless you Isayama-sama!!!! *-*
> 
> Anyway, the truth is, I already have the full story in my head. Outlined the chapters and all. This would just be 20 chapters short atm. Don't know if I'll add something though. Sorry for the delay, I'm just too lazy and well, lacking creativity. Huhuhu
> 
> Thanks for readin!! ❤

Droplets of rain started to fall down and Levi just sat by the window, nothing better to do than silently watch them hit and race down the window sill. Oh great, what bliss.

He knows fully well that he looks like a complete retard doing that but what can he do? It'd been particularly rainy these past few days. Nothing interesting. Plain boring... Not that he has qualms about that given his personality, but... it sure has been a great timing.

No sunshine for at least 3 days but also no annoying little brats.

He doesn't know why but Eren suddenly cooped himself up in his dump of a room.

Now who wouldn't be happy about that? Well, let's see. No idiot asshole. No fucktard grins. No shitty lame-ass puns.

_"If loving you was a crime, then arrest me now!" *Wink *Wink_

Levi can't help but suppress a smile remembering that idiotic grin on the brat's face while spewing that nonsense.

 _"Goddamnit Levi..."_ He mentally scolded himself. Why is he thinking about him now? Absolutely no way in hell that he misses that kid!  _Ugh, this is annoying._

"Uhm... Levi dear?" Carla suddenly called him from behind. He turned to find her dressed for going out. "I'm going out for a bit to get Mika. She left her umbrella." She said, tapping her shoulder bag which is an obvious indication that she brought with her Mikasa's umbrella.

Levi nodded.

"Oh... and please accompany Erwin for a while." Carla reminded before heading towards the door.

_Oh... him. Levi almost forgot about him._

Mikasa threw a fit this morning to call  _their_ doctor, since Eren hasn't come out off his room for almost 3 days straight. Carla said that Eren just caught a flu and no need to call the doctor. But since  _this guy_ is here, the raven-haired girl probably won the argument. Well, that's pretty obvious. Mikasa seems like the type to never back down from anything. Especially when it comes to Eren. Some time ago, Levi even wondered if their relationship is entirely platonic or not.

Now going back. Who would have thought that  _their_ doctor is the famous Dr. Erwin Smith. The famous Dr. Captain Fucking America. Famous for his looks and all. Gods kill him if he says he never felt the guy's overwhelming pheromones the first time he saw him in their hospital. He's got this award-winning smile which makes any girl or even guy, blush.

However, Erwin being the hospital's hearthrob wasn't the reason Levi was a bit taken aback seeing him in the Jaeger's household. This guy is actually genius surgeon who had countless achievements which brought him a number of career opportunities overseas. All of which are rejected and not even once, taken into consideration. Hanji once told Levi that the man had already offered his heart to this village in which he grew up in. Quite the noble guy, don't you think?

Levi stood up to prepare tea for the visitor. The man just sat comfortably on the couch in the living room, seemingly used to it by now. A while ago, he was talking to Carla without any formalities, guffawing with no care. Levi knew then that Erwin was closer to the family than he thinks.

After the water came to boil, he was soon in the living room, carefully placing two teacups in the table, pouring some tea. "Is Jasmine fine?" The guy just smiled and took the cup of tea.

Levi sat on the opposite couch, silently sipping his own tea. It's not like he's the type to strike up a convo or something. Giving the mothafacka some tea is already too much straying out of his comfort zone.

"Eren has told me so much about you, Levi" Erwin gave a small grin as he brought the teacup to his lips.

"Oh..." Levi just hummed. Of course Eren would. God damn him. He would just never shut up, would he? Always blabbering and blabbering. Pro'lly the reason why the house seemed so empty these past few days. "So how was he?" 

"He's fine. Just caught a mild fever. But he's all good."

Levi's brows twitched. "Well, that's good." The brat's condition is fine. That's good. Oh, that's good alright. Cause he's surely gonna get it later. "Thought he came down with something serious cause he locked himself up for 3 days." He was desperately trying hard to hide his annoyance. It even irritates him that he doesn't know exactly why he's getting angry.

"It's a first though"

"First what?"

Erwin put the teacup down. "First time he's behaved. I'm surprised as well." The guy glanced at his watch, carefully trying not to make it as obvious as possible. Probably trying not to make it look rude. It's understandable if he left early though. Levi couldn't even imagine leisurely having tea with the doctor because of his busy sched. Wonder why he came here on a whim? "You should have met him years ago." 

 _What is he talking about?_  Levi wants to ask what the guy meant but he started prepping himself before he could. "Well, I actually need to go." He stood up. "Thanks for the tea." Once again he flashed that award-winning smile. 

"Sure no prob." Levi also stood up out of courtesy.

"But... first, can I ask you a question." Erwin's eyes showed a glint of sadness. "You see..." There was a short pause before he continued. "There's this flower in a vast field of garden..."

_WTF...?_

"A very beautiful one." He gave a small, sad smile that Levi realized that something was up. "It's either I leave it behind in the vast field as it has always been... to you know, grow by itself, or I pick it, root it and create a garden of my own. What do I do?" The look he gave Levi proved that he was not joking.

Levi sighed. "I'm not dumb to think that we're just talking about a fucking flower." He almost rolled his eyes. "But whatever this is, no matter what I tell you right now, you already have your answer, right? My opinion doesn't matter." He sighed once again. "You just needed to comfort yourself by searching for people who would choose the same answer as you. And if I didn't answer the way you want, you'll just continue to ask other people until they do."

"So do what your heart tells you. The choice you will least regret no matter what the outcome."

Erwin stood still for a moment before giving a brief smile. "You and Eren are a bit similar. I see now why he's so taken with you." The doctor then seemed to be stifling a laughter. "Though I believe he thought I was serious about the flower. Cause he sampled me a lecture on photosynthesis." 

Levi almost facepalmed at that. Of course, he would, that fucking moron.

"Well, I'll go ahead." Erwin picked-up his case. "This won't be the last time we'll be seeing each other. Take care of Eren for me." He then headed towards the door and waved him goodbye.

_Weird ass people._

Levi returned to the living room. As he was putting away the teacups, he suddenly remembered that the brat especially liked Jasmine among his brews. It's very basic though. First time he made it the brat said it tastes like leaves but smells like flowers. Says it makes him happy. Now, isn't he weird? Maybe he could bring him a cup..?

...To make him choke of that happiness, of course...

 

\-------------------------

 

Levi carefully opened Eren's door just in case he was sleeping. He felt a small prick in his chest as he saw the brat's frame. His back was facing the door and he wasn't moving that Levi thought he was really asleep.

It felt like weeks since he last saw him... It feels... weird...

While he was putting down the tea on the bedside table, the brat suddenly spoke. 

"Mom, I told you not to call Erwin."Levi can imagine him pouting. "I said I'm fine, didn't I..?"

Levi didn't speak. Unsure of what to say.

Silence just filled the room.

"But I'm not angry or anything..." He heard him gave a small sigh. "So... please don't cry like last time..."

Levi felt the pain on his tone. He must have really regretted making his mom cry "last time". "They're just worried about you."

That made Eren turn abruptly. His eyes widen when he saw him. "L-Levi..!! Why are you here..?" He sat up, startled. "W-wha, Why... Please go out... I mean, no. Just... no, please don't come here..." At that, he suddenly went back to bed and covered himself with a blanket.

Levi felt a bit hurt by that. "...I know you're embarassed but fuck, is that how you greet someone who came and brought you tea?" He blurted out. Great, now he's being a child. "Oi. Answer me, brat."

He got no reaction from him. "Oh..is that so? Then I hope you fucking choke with this and die here alone in your dump." Levi realized that he was really getting irrational. He turned to leave but Eren grabbed a hold of his arm.

_Is he angry..?_

Through the opening in the blanket where his hand grabbed him, he could see Eren's  _I'm-so-sorry-forgive-me-please_ face. He looked like a small whimpering puppy that all Levi's annoyance seemingly drained away.

 "I'm sorry..." He silently uttered. "I just... you see, I still have some fever... and you might catch it..."

He sat up slowly, still not letting go of his arm.

"But I was so startled that it came out wrong." He was looking down the floor. He was genuinely sorry that it hurts...

"...and...the truth is..." His grip grew tighter. "...I missed you so bad, I could glomp you if you get closer..." 

Levi saw a blush crept on the brat's cheeks. *sigh* He's really so simple-minded...

He gently removed his arm and sat on the side of his bed. "My bad... I got overboard." He looked away from him. "I guess I just kinda... missed you too." He almost whispered. 

Levi didn't know what happened but next thing he knew, he was pulled into an embrace atop Eren on his bed. He was too lost to say anything.

"Mwoh~!!!!!" Eren was giggling as he holds him tighter, almost shaking him. "Don't say cute things like that!!!" He looked like an overexcited child. "What if I kiss you? What if I touch you? Waaahhh.. I'm becoming a pervert!!!! But I really wanna kissssss youuuuu.....!!!!!"

"Calm your shit!" Levi finally snapped out of it and tried to break free but it was difficult since he was slumped into him. "And I just said 'kinda' okay?? I'm not even sure." He was able to roll away from above him.

Instead of getting disappointed that Levi thought he would be, Eren seemed elated. He chuckled and laid on his side to face him.

He was wearing this tender smile as he slowly pulled him closer once again. This time, more gentle. "I know... Still, it made me happy..." Levi was forced to rest his head on his chest.

He didn't protest. He wanted to but... being in his arms like this... felt comforting... and reassuring like it had always been. He wanted to be selfish for a while... Besides, the brat was still even shivering a bit... Probably cause he still has a fever. Levi can still feel the unusual warmth coming from his body. He...wanted to hold him a little bit more...

Eren's hand gently stroked his hair.

"I always imagine your face this past few days." He said. "It makes my chest hurt..." He continued as he placed a subtle kiss on the top of Levi's head. "What do I do, Levi..? I think I'm sick..."

Levi felt the rythmic beating of their hearts. He closed his eyes and thought...

_I think I'm sick as well..._

_Terribly... terribly sick..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading up to here..!!
> 
> This doesn't turn out as planned but... hmmmnnn.. oh well, I'll do my best next time!!!


	6. An uncommon visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Lol. ^^

"What.are.you.doing.here.you.fucking.Horse." It doesn't take a genius to know that Eren was not even the least happy seeing the uncommon visitor standing by the doorway.

"Awww. I missed you too, asshole." The visitor replied with a mocking grin, crossing his arms like he doesn't care about the unwelcoming remark.

Eren just glared at him. "Escaped from your stable? Sad to tell you ---"

"Now. Now, Eren. That's not a nice way to greet a friend." Carla interjected, pulling her son's ear.

Eren yelped, tapping out his mom's arm. "Ok.Ok Mom! I get it!" He was pouting as his mom released his ear.  _Cute._

Carla turned to the visitor with a smile and showed him inside. "Cmon in dear".

Levi swore that he could hear Eren muttering hate phrases under his breath as he returned to sit beside him in the sofa. This is the second time he saw him genuinely and royally pissed with someone. The first time was a week ago when Mikasa went home with bruises on her arm and scratches on her face. The reason: she wouldn't tell. But he bets his soul, it's about Eren. Sure that girl looks like a sadist but she's not the type to pounce on someone without ample reason - Eren reason. Eren probably knows that too, that's why he was so pissed. Wonder who this guy is that levels his anger with that.

"Thanks Mrs. Jaeger."

3 words. 3 words and Levi already heard the overconfidence in his tone.  _Damn._

He took a quick good look on the guy. He was tall. Even a bit taller than Eren by a few centimeters. Normal built. He could say he's good-looking with his light-ash brown hair and small light-brown eyes. But he's got this cocky grin that makes him look like a complete asshole. Definitely not one to be included in your _dreamguy_  list.

"It seems that Eren here just - " He paused as he saw Levi on the sofa. " - misses me..."

A slight crease formed on the guy's forehead as he gazed at Levi. It was as if he was analyzing his whole profile, it almost sent shivers - creeped out shivers - down his spine.

He was about to tell him off but the brat beat him to it. "THE FUCK HORSEFACE?!?!?!?!?!" He stood up. "YOU CHECKING HIM OUT?!?!?!?!?!?!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!"

"Eren! Language!!!!!!!!!" His mother shouted. "We need to talk, young man." He was forcefully dragged upstairs, but he kept glaring at the visitor.

Levi saw the guy sigh. "Sorry. I wasn't really checking you out. I'm Jean, btw." He reached out to shake his hand but Levi hesitated. This had always been his dilemma. Like why do people shake hands? It's just a fucking exchange of dirt. Disgusting. "Oh. I remember. You're a neat freak, right?" The guy said, disappointed, retracting his hand.  _Gee, Eren. I wonder how far your blabber mouth went. I don't know if I should be flattered or not._

"What's your problem anyway? Levi asked with disinterested tone.

The guy - Jean - sat beside him nonchalantly, his arms sprawling on the backrest. Levi felt a little irritated by that. "Just surprised your real." He looked far away. "Well, ofc I know you're real. Just real real, you know,  _Here."_

Something suddenly struck Levi. Wait... Jean. He remembers this guy... Armin told him about a guy named Jean when they were in the orphanage. Jean. Jean. Jean. "Oh. I remember now. You're the one who's got a thing for Eren." He just casually said.

"W-wha?!?!" Jean was abviously shocked, he coughed uncontrollably. 

Levi just waited for him to regain his composure.

"I-I do not! Whoever gave you that idea!!!!" He was still coughing a bit, tears forming at the side of his eyes, a blush across his cheeks.

 _Yup. Confirmed._ "Sure." Levi just commented and picked up the book on the table.  _I'll believe you when you're not shitting rainbows denying that._

He was still flustered. "Wha, you don't believe me? I don't, okay?"  _Fucking defensive._ "...he's someone... you can't help but worry about..."

Levi felt a tinge of... dejection... 

Obviously, these two had been together longer than him. And by the way this guy talks... There must be  _something._ Something that makes Eren hate him like that.

He hates this feeling. It's strange... and downright scary...

"...Levi," Eren's voice brought him back. He was standing right in front of him, wearing a worried expression. He didn't even felt him come near. What's wrong with him. "You alright...?" He cupped his face.

"Keep your flirting to yourselves! Eecck!" Jean scoffed beside them.

Eren scowled at him and pushed him farther, squeezing himself between them in the sofa. "Don't get your stinky horseshit smell on my sweet-smelling Levi, you long-faced moron."

Jean laughed sarcastically. "At least I'm not an admitted die-hard pervert like you!"

"Boys." Carla said calmly, but firm and intimidating. She sounded dangerous, and really, really angry... 

For a long time, no one was saying anything...

It was Jean who broke the silence. He sighed. "Okay, Eren.. I'm just here because I had some errand nearby." He ran a hand through his hair. "Armin and the others told me that while I'm at it, I better invite you and Mikasa tomorrow."

"Invite where?" Eren was even-tempered now.

"Hello. The annual Cherry Blossom viewing. The one we all do every year..?"

At the mention of that, Eren's face lightened up and he gave Jean a genuine smile. "I see... Thank you, Jean." It was obvious in the guy's face that he was surprised, a slight shade of pink covered his cheeks. He unconsciously looked away and cleared his throat.

"Well whatever. You can invite him too, if you want." Jean pointed at Levi. "It'll be fun."

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

_Jean's POV_

Today, we went to the Cherry Blossoms Viewing Park. Rows of Cherry Blossom trees were already in full bloom. Pink petals falling down in harmony, leaving a huge pile of pink junk.

Under one of the trees, we spread out our blanket and on it placed the contents of our picnic basket. Hey, that rhymes. Note to self:  _Moron. -_-_

As expected, Eren brought Levi, an unamused look in his face. By the looks of it, he just probably dragged the guy, or something. *sigh* Same old Eren...

Anyway, it's been long since we last gathered. Especially since after we graduated from high school. Everyone was here. Armin, reading three books (saying he has exams tomorrow). Mikasa, taking every chance to separate Eren from Levi. Marco, smiling and laughing at everything. Ymir, cuddling with Krista. Annie, stoic as always, but never misses this yearly gathering, so she's probably having fun. Reiner, with his lame-ass jokes. Bert, responding politely to everyone. Connie, trying to impress us with his new martial arts move. And Sasha, eating every last bit of the Bento that  _I_ made. Tsk.

And then there's me. Ticking Eren off. But he was too happy seeing the falling pink petals, he would simply say, "Jean, stop kidding around!"

_Haha._

...I kinda expected that...

...As always... like last time...

......

........

  _"Jean, stop kidding around!" He smiled. That smile had always been the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Pure, and unselfish... Kind, and always considerate..._

 _It's funny how_ _your smile reflects who you are... Simply beautiful... How I wish, I could be the one who could make them... "You know I don't like dudes."_

_And...there goes my heart..._

_...._

_....._

_Did you still remember that day...? When we were kids...?_

_When we were all watching the stars and your eyes were sparkling with excitement. But I said they were not beautiful, and you almost cried out of frustration from arguing with me..._

_I was serious back then. I thought your eyes were prettier than them. I just couldn't tell you..._

_And when I was always teasing you... it's just my way of getting your attention... Cause I know, I'm just some insignificant part of your life. I could never compare to Armin... or Mikasa. I'm just Jean. Somehow, I felt the need to create an existence in your life._

_I always make the wrong choices in life, but you were my right one. Though it hurts, I never even once regretted this feelings in my chest. I never felt so happy other than being by your side._

_I can't even remember how and when I realized I like you. All I know is till the day I die, I can never have you._

_I don't even wanna tell you how much I like you. I don't want you to know that I'm just here. Not when I can see you so happy. Talking about him... And now... being with him..._

The day ended and we were all satisfied with the beautiful scenery (well not me, sorry about that) and each other's company.

As we were walking back, Eren caught up to me. "Jean, thank you." He smiled. "Today was really fun. Let's do it again next year." _Next year, huh... How I really hope there's still next year._ After saying that, he quickly rushed to Levi's side. The way he looks at him is entirely different. But the most important thing is how the guy is looking back at him.

I smiled.

_Well, as long as you're happy, Eren. That's all I ever wanted..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!!! T^T
> 
> I think this came off as boring... T3T but I really needed to write this chapter to introduce other characters... T3T
> 
> I'll try next chapter.
> 
> Btw, Jean's POV was supposedly like that. Well, that's how I view him. You know, bland narration on the events around him. I dunno. At least that's how I think he talks?
> 
> Sorry if it sucks T^T
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway! ^^


	7. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren visits the Village Hospital.

_I just wanna be with you for a little while longer..._

 

"Hey, Levi. Looking g -- ecck!!!" The cocky-looking patient accidentally bit his tongue. 

Levi just rolled his eyes to that, too tired of seeing him do that every single fucking time. Petra, a resident nurse who was checking on another patient nearby snorted. "Oluo, you know you won't impress him that way." The guy was muttering muffled phrases in retaliation but none of them understood what he's trying to say. Petra was just continuously giggling, covering the lower part of his face with her clipboard. "Okay, okay. Now stop being an idiot before we ran out of painkillers." Possibly force of habit, she immediately attended to him.

Levi sighed as he eyed the lovestruck nurse rushing to Oluo's side. It's obvious that these two cares for each other. A little too much, actually. Yet, for months, they made no actual progress. Well, there might be a lot of _this_  and _that_ which he is unaware of but for fuck's sake, they should stop this painful game of hide-and-seek... Watching them just makes him think that all this love thing sure is complicated.

_Can you be a Cherry Blossom with me?_

_Huh?!? What the fuck Eren!_

_Well... it's so you and I... could fall together..._

He shivered at the thought of Eren spouting that crap during the Cherry Blossom picnic last week. And why the hell is he thinking about that now?!? He slapped both of his cheeks to pull himself together.

"K. I'll leave you two lovebirds to your flirting." Levi said dismissively as he walked towards the next patient on his list.

"Leeeeevvvviiiiiii!!!!" - was the only word he heard before leaving them.

_I'm sorry... I think forgot your name... Can I call you mine?_

Levi can't help a grin escape his lips. The brat... is really interesting... in many ways.

_Breaking newssss!! I'm a scientist. And you're my lab._

Oh god. Make it stop. Please make his thoughts stop!!

_Geez. Do you have a driver's license??? Cause you're driving me crazy!!!_

Okay brain. You're officially dead. Levi almost banged his head to the wall but resisted the urge. He (forcefully) kept his composure and placed the familiar scowl on his face. 

 _Focus. Next patient. Next patient._ He turned to the left. 

_Maybe you should start wearing a float.. So you won't drown in my love._

_*sigh*_

_Eren. Fuck you Eren._ Why is he thinking about him now? His thoughts then wandered to what the brat is currently doing. Is he eating well? Is he wearing that idiotic grin?

This is troubling... but warm, at the same time.

"Levi."  _And great._ Now, he's hearing Eren's voice. He glanced at his clipboard, checking the next patient's room number once again, mentally scolding himself.

He then felt a warm hand on his forehead. "Are you okay?" He looked up to see the face he'd been wanting to see.  _Eren. Wait, did he just say someone he wanted to see??_ "You look troubled..."He felt his heart do painful contractions, stomach making several turns. And suddenly, he can't breathe... But strangely, he doesn't hate the feeling. "What's wrong?" He looks so worried...

Levi gently removed his hands. "I'm good." - trying to act normal as much as possible. "Why are you here anyway?" - still distressed over his unusual "spasms".

"Ohhh. I'm having my, uhm, usual check-up." Eren grinned. "And I want you to nurse me!" He was beaming so happily that Levi cannot identify if he's being serious about that or not.

"Pretty straightforward, are we?" Erwin's voice along with a chuckle interrupted them and they both turned towards his direction. "Well, this is a first. You coming to the hospital on your own, I mean." As soon as Captain America reached them, he gently encircled his arm on bright-eyes' shoulder which the latter didn't seem to mind.  _Tch._

"Erwin!!" Eren gave him a bear hug, releasing him after a brief moment. "I missed your brows!" Blondie laughed and patted the brat's head.

 _Wtf. They just saw each other several weeks ago._ Levi can't help but feel annoyed at the scene in front of him.

"Sadly, I'd be the one "nursing" you, Eren. I'm your doctor, after all." _Woah._  Is it just Levi, or is there a possessive tone in that statement? There was a slight glare coming from the doctor towards his direction. What did he do? So much of the "gentle" guy he met several weeks ago.

Eren pouted. "Ever since you became a doctor, you've always been the one to check on me." He whined. "I'm tired of you, can I have Levi, please......"

The doctor sighed, hurt visible in his eyes. "Okay then. Have you asked him if he wants to do it? From the looks of it, he doesn't." He sighed once again. "You shouldn't push your feelings to other people, and you know that..." He looked straight at him, the brat slightly taken aback that even a dumbass will know that there is some history behind those words.

Levi honestly doesn't care. His focus right now is that "something" in the way the doctor stares at Eren. Like he's some precious flower that needs extra care.

 _Flower._ That rang a bell.

_There's a beautiful flower in a vast field of garden. Should I pick it to nourish and create a garden of my own, or should I leave it to grow by itself?_

_Is he...?_

As he returned from drowning in his thoughts, he noticed that there was a look of realization on Eren's face, as well as a tinge of dejection. "Then... Levi, can you take care of me today?" He turned to him and asked, eyes looking hopeful.

Why does he feel... he doesn't know. Sad? Frustrated? It's not like Eren's ignoring him or something. The brat is even choosing him over the doctor. But why does he feel so _insecure_..? Would that be the right term?  _Uggghhh._

Levi felt conscious of both their gazes. "Of course, no. I don't wanna waste my time on a brat like you." He almost wanna take those words back after seeing the satisfaction on blondie's face but he managed to stop himself and maintained a stoic face _._ "I have a lot of tasks to finish today. Sorry." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry, Levi... See you later then.." His voice in low spirits.

What is he doing, anyway? For now, he just wants to walk away from them. He needs some time to ponder on these foreign, irrational, contradicting and stupid emotions.

As he walked farther away, he still heard them bantering good-naturedly.

_Are you really tired of me?_

_Hahahahahaha!!! We're you bothered by that? No, of course not!! I was just kidding. You know me._

_Well, even if that's the case, you can't push me away anyways._

Levi turned to take one glance at them and saw that they were heading towards the opposite direction, Erwin's arms around Eren's shoulder. He felt... irritated. _Fuck this._

"Ohohohoh!!! So, who's your poison, that gorgeous doctor, or that little cutie pie?"  _Hanji._

"Fuck off, shitty glasses. I'm not in the mood." Hanji just laughed at that.

"Someone's jealoouussss!!" She teased but a few moments later, her tone suddenly turned serious. "Did you know, Eren was the main reason why Erwin chose to be a doctor?"

_What..?_

Her glasses gleamed before she bursted with a loud HAHAHAHA. "Just thought I'd make you more jealous." She winked before waving goodbye. "You should have seen your face."

"Go die, piece of shit." He responded, pissed off.

\-----

_Long day..._

He felt more exhausted than usual. Mentally, perhaps. This brain of his is the worst.

He picked up his bag, about to head out when he remembered that Eren could still be staying in the hospital.

He re-opened his computer and took a quick glance on their database. Eren Jaeger.  _Room 1203._

He sighed... unsure of what's stopping him from seeing the brat. Well... they live on the same house. It wouldn't be a surprise if he invited him to head home together, right?

1201\. 1202. 1203!

He stood in front of the door, contemplating if he should knock. Should he? What if he doesn't want to see him? What if he has other plans after this? _Oh, to hell with that. This is not some shoujo manga, idiot._ He knocked and headed straight in even without hearing Eren's response before he decided to back out.

Eren's face brightened upon seeing him. Levi felt relieved at that. Why was he even considering that the brat didn't want to see him anyway?

"Can you give me directions?" He grinned excitedly. "To your heart!!" The brat still managed to say that with a wink even when was lying down the bed, seemingly about to sleep.

Levi supressed a smile. "That sucks, you know." That still earned a giggle from Eren. Levi just cannot understand why he's always so happy about everything. He first removed his bag and placed it on a nearby table. "So, how was check-up?"

"Same old. Same old." Eren smiled, tapping the space beside him, probably urging him to sit. Levi didn't complain and just sat there, coloring Eren's cheeks with a slight pink tint. The brat probably thought that he would refuse his offer.

"Why do you look so weak?" Levi wondered as he scanned him once again.

"I took some medicine and it made me drowsy." He yawned.  _Cute._ "But I don't wanna sleep yet... I'm scared..."

Levi's brows furrowed. "Why would you be? Should I tell them not to turn off the lights?" He looked at him curiously. "You scared of the dark or something?"

The brat guffawed. "HAHAHAHAHA. Oh my god. No, silly. You're so precious." Levi just scoffed and let him have his fun. Swiping the tears which formed at the edge of his eyes (from laughing too much), he then ran a finger through his hair. "I'm scared that I won't see you anymore when I wake up." He chuckled while scratching the bridge of his nose.

Levi's face grew hot. "What are you talking about, shitty brat." He looked away. "Just sleep there, I won't leave until you wake up again, okay." He cleared his throat. "C-can't you get the hint that I-I'm waiting for you so we could go home together."  _Did he just fucking stutter?!?!?_

Eren was visibly flustered but immediately covered it with a warm smile. "You know..." He took Levi's hand. Levi felt that the hand which held his was trembling. From what reason, he wondered. He was startled when Eren brought the hand to his face and kissed every one of his fingers one at a time. Every time his soft, damp lips came in contact with his fingers, Levi's mind went haywire. "If I'm not sleepy right now, I would have pinned you down and kissed you."

"Like hell you could dare." That's what he said but he could feel the loud beating of his heart. It hurts... so fucking much. He shut his eyes to regain his control.

A few seconds have passed by in silence with Eren still holding his hand. Then he remembered that the brat might still be hurt about something. He realized that... he doesn't want that...

"About a while ago... Uhm.." He looked down. "I didn't mean it when I said I don't wanna waste my time on you.. I.. was just, you know."

The brat placed a hand on his cheek. "I know." He snickered. "You're my little _tsundere_  Levi."

Levi felt his temples throb.  _This little!!!_ "I take it back. I hate you."

Eren just giggled as he tucked Levi's hand on his cheek which was previously in contact with the sheets. "Well, even though you really feel that... I wouldn't hate you no matter what."

_"You're giving me enough happiness by letting me see you."_

Levi stopped still and felt the urge to hold him in his arms...

He let himself get consumed by these unknown feelings in his chest and stroked Eren's hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Eren lips formed a very gentle smile. "Now, I think I can sleep..." He closed his eyes. "Can you... sing me a lullaby?"

Levi was taken aback by the request but shyly obliged a few moments later. He sang, continuously running his fingers through Eren's hair.

♪ _I want you to stay..._

_Never go.. away from me..._

_Stay forever..♪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know u hate me. Or prolly don't remember this story anymore. Lol.
> 
> _But I'm really really sorry!! I was planning on leaving this series but I still really wanna finish it._
> 
> Btw, this chap could be quite annoying and confusing. But that's how I think it should be. I'm sorry T^T 
> 
> Right now, I have 4 Chapters prepared and will try to finish it soon. Maybe there's like 10 Chapters to go?
> 
> Thanks for reading up to here nonetheless!!! :3
> 
> Note: Levi's song was "Stay" by Daryl Ong. This was recommended by a friend and I immediately fell in love with it.


End file.
